Dear Diary
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Gabriella Montez wrote a song about a guy she always sees and sings it at Open Mic. Her friend Sharpay thinks she's obsessed with the guy. The guy ends up being at the club. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it's another One-Shot. It's another One-Shot that is going with a song by Britney Spears. The song is called, "Dear Diary." You may want to listen to the song while reading and understanding what's going on. Well, this is almost like the One-Shot I wrote for "Email My Heart" but somehow it's different because of the story line.**

**Dear Diary**

"Gabriella, you need to get over that guy you keep talking about," one of Gabriella's friends, Sharpay looked at her as they sat down at a table, "you say you have a thing for him but you never even talked to the guy before."

Gabriella looked at her sighing knowing she didn't understand, "Shar, you don't get it. Every time I see him, I feel something."

Sharpay looked at her friend shaking her head, "Yet you never have spoken a word to the guy."

Gabriella sighed looking around the club they were in, "Why are we here?"

"Well I was thinking we could hang out and maybe meet some guys and," Gabriella looked at her with a curious face, "it's open mic night and I was thinking you could sing that song you've been hiding from me for the past couple days."

Gabriella groaned but saw the look on Sharpay's face before sighing knowing she had to. Sharpay has been wondering what the song was about or just wanted a peek at it but Gabriella wouldn't let her. Truth is, the song is about that guy and she knew Sharpay would think she officially became obsessed.

"Would anyone like to come up here and give us a taste of what you got." a lady who was on stage holding a mic which caused Sharpay to look at Gabriella once again.

Gabriella sighed before getting up which caused Sharpay to break out in smiles as she saw her best friend going up onto the stage by the piano. The lady who was on the stage smiled before giving Gabriella the mic. Gabriella sat down on chair near the piano and placed the mic in the mic stand on the piano.

"This song, I wrote myself," she looked out into the club, "I hope you like it."

Gabriella took a deep breath before slowly starting to play the piano and closed her eyes as she started to sing.

_Mmmmm oooh_

__

Dear diary

_Today I saw a boy_

_And I wondered if he noticed me_

_He took my breath away_

[ Flashback ]

_Gabriella was sitting on the grass leaning up against a tree reading a book. As she was about to turn the next page, she looked up and saw a guy walking by. She lost her breath because he looked like a God to her. He walked by without looking at her._

[ End of Flashback ]

__

Dear diary

_I can't get him off my mind_

_And it scares me_

_'Cause I've never felt this way oh  
_

_No one in this world  
_

_Knows me better than you do  
_

_So diary I'll confide in you_

Sharpay gasped realizing that the song was about the guy she's been talking about. She knew that she was crushing on this guy but didn't realize it was this big of a crush.

As Sharpay was thinking about her best friend, a guy walked into the club shaking hands with a few people as he walked by them. He heard a girl singing and then when he looked up, a smiled came across his face so he went to sit down at a table not realizing that there was a blond girl watching the same girl he was._  
_

_Dear diary  
_

_Today I saw that boy  
_

_As he walked by I thought he smiled at me  
_

_And I wondered  
_

_"Does he know what's in my heart?"  
_

_I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe  
_

[ Flashback ]

_It was another day and Gabriella was in the same position against the tree reading a book. She decided to take a break so she placed the book on the ground grabbing a water bottle to take a sip. As Gabriella was placing the water bottle back on the ground, she saw the same guy from a couple days ago. Gabriella's eyes widened as she started losing her breath._

_She whispered to herself, "Why does he do this to me?"_

_This time instead of just walking by, she thought that she saw him smiling at her but for some reason she couldn't smile back. She was frozen. Why does he do this to her? The guy kept walking until Gabriella couldn't see him anymore. Once he was out of her sight, she sighed._

"_This is crazy."_

[ End of Flashback ]

_Should I tell him how I feel  
_

_Or would that scare him away?  
_

_Diary, tell me what to do  
_

_Please tell me what to say_

Gabriella was singing showing the emotion it was taking for her to sing the song. She looked out into the club and saw Sharpay with a thinking face on but she kept on singing. Gabriella took a breath and kept on singing without realizing who was sitting in her seat.__

_Dear diary  
_

_One touch of his hand  
_

_No I can't wait to see that boy again  
_

_He smiled  
_

_And I thought my heart could fly  
_

_Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends? yeah yeah yeah  
_

_Oooh  
_

_I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends_

_Oooh oooh yeah_

Gabriella finished to the last few notes to the song before taking a deep breath speaking in the mic, "Thank you."

Everyone was applauding her as she walked down from the stage walking over to Sharpay. Without looking at her seat, she looked at Sharpay before grabbing her purse and started walking away.

"Gabriella wait!" Sharpay stood up leaving a confused guy behind.

Gabriella turned around and looked at her, "Are you happy now? You finally found out what that song was about. Before you go there, I am not obsessed!"

"I wasn't going to say you were but Gabs," Sharpay sighed, "Why didn't you tell me that it was probably more than just a crush? I could've helped you."

Gabriella laughed sarcastically, "I tried telling you that but you wouldn't listen. At least I had my diary to speak about this to."

"Ok I'm sorry," Sharpay sighed, "I should've been more supportive about this. You think you can forgive me?"

Gabriella smiled slightly, "Sure. I mean you didn't know."

"Alright," Sharpay smiled before hugging Gabriella then pulled back, "Now how about we go back to our table?"

"Sure," Gabriella giggled before linking her arm with Sharpay as they started walking to their table and something caused her to stop.

Sharpay felt Gabriella's halt and looked at her confused, "Woh, what's up Gabs?"

"It's him," Gabriella looked at Sharpay before nodding at their table, "the guy that I've been telling you about. He's sitting at our table."

Sharpay looked at her confused before looking at the table and saw a guy sitting there and then looked at Gabriella, "Why didn't you mention that he was hot?"

"Why else would I be so hooked up on him?" She rolled her eyes, "I can't go over there. Let's go home."

Sharpay smirked and Gabriella didn't like that smirk, "We're not going anywhere. Let's go say hi."

"What? No." Gabriella took her arm from Sharpay.

"Fine then, I'll go say hi," Sharpay smiled before walking back over to their table which caused Gabriella to start freaking out, "Hi."

The guy looked at her confused, "Uh hey?"

"My name is Sharpay and best friends with that girl that was on the stage before," she smiled trying to hide her smirk, "who also happens to have seen you before."

The guy kept on looking at her, "I've seen her around before."

"Good so that means you have noticed her?" The guy nodded, "Oh thank goodness because she won't shut up about the fact that the guy she's crushing on probably doesn't even notice her and she won't man up to go say hi to that guy every time he walks by her."

"Uh ok?" The guy was looking as if he was being tortured, "So that song was about me?"

"Duh, who else was it to be about?" Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Now if you would be a charm, go over there and say hi to her."

Sharpay looked behind her to see that Gabriella's eyes widened realizing that she was telling him everything. Sharpay didn't care if she was going to kill her later but this was going to make up for being a bad best friend for the past month.

The guy followed where Sharpay was looking and then smiled slightly when he saw the girl spot him looking at her. Gabriella gasped before looking around pretending not to notice them talking.

"She shy?" Sharpay nodded, "Well then I guess I have to make the first move, huh?"

Sharpay grinned grabbing his arm to pull him into a standing position, "You do that and you will be new best guy friend."

"Right," the guy nodded a little scared of the girl before shaking her hand off his arm and started walking to the girl that the smile on his face was for and as he reached her, he tapped her on her shoulder.

Gabriella thought it was Sharpay so she turned around but was shocked to find that it wasn't her pink loving best friend. The guy was smiling at her.

"Hey," the guy chuckled, "your uh scary friend told me that you've wanted to say hi to me for awhile now?"

Gabriella looked behind him to glare at her grinning best friend before looking back at him, "Uh she can be pretty scary."

"Yeah so uh I liked your song," the guy nodded to the stage.

Gabriella smiled slightly, "Thanks. I wrote it myself."

"About me?" Gabriella looked at him shocked, "I sort of guessed and your friend cleared it up to me. By the way, I'm Troy. Troy Bolton."

"I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

Troy smiled at her, "You know you're not the only one that was afraid of saying hi first."

"Really?" Troy nodded, "I've always been shy."

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to be first person out of us to do this," he smiled slightly, "would Gabriella like to go on a date with me?"

Gabriella was jumping around, of course not the outside but the inside. The guy, she's been having a crush on for the past week and had no guts to do anything about it but now that guy was asking her out.

Troy smiled slightly seeing that she was thinking so he took her hand, "So what do you say? Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Gabriella saw that he was holding her hand and then looked up to look in his eyes, "I would love to."

Troy smiled before picking her hand up to his lips to kiss the back of her hand which caused Gabriella to blush. Troy chuckled noticing the blush before placing her hand back down but not letting it go anytime soon. Neither of them noticed the blond pink loving scary friend was grinning but neither of them cared because they were too focused on each other.

Remember if you can't tell anyone about your feelings, diaries are always there for you and never criticize you so never be afraid to have a diary no matter how old you are.

**So what did you think? I'm happier with this One-Shot than "Email My Heart" but it's up to you tell me which one you liked best. Please Review!**


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


End file.
